wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Old Shatterhand/02
| autor=Karol May | autor1= | sekcja=II | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. Obaj myśliwi wzięli do rąk strzelby i podkradli się drogą okrężną do strumyka. Zestąpili do wody, przeszli w bród i wspięli się na przeciwległe wybrzeże. Teraz znów zakreślili łuk i dotarli do strumyka w miejscu, gdzie się naprzeciw znajdowali nieznajomi. Ujrzawszy ich, jęli udawać, że się zdumieli obecnością ludzi. — Halloo! — zawołał gruby Jemmy. — Cóżto takiego? Sądziłem, żeśmy tu sami na tej błogosławionej prerji, a oto natrafiamy na cały meeting. Mam nadzieję, że wolno nam będzie wziąć w nim udział. Ci, którzy leżeli na trawie, zerwali się na równe nogi i pospołu z innymi wrazili spojrzenie w obu przybyłych. W pierwszej chwili zdawało się, że nie byli zbudowani tą niespodziewaną wizytą, aliści, obejrzawszy postacie i ubiór obu myśliwych, wybuchnęli grzmiącym śmiechem. — Thunder-storm! — odezwał się jeden z nich, który dźwigał na sobie cały magazyn broni. — Cóżto takiego? Czy urządzacie podczas pełnego lata zapusty i maskaradowe zabawy? — Ay! — potwierdził Długi. — Brakuje nam jeszcze kilku błaznów, dlatego przychodzimy do was. — W takim razie przyszliście pod zły adres. — Nie sądzę! Mówiąc to, jednym krokiem swych długich nóg przeprawił się przez wodę, drugim wspiął na brzeg i stanął wobec swego rozmówcy. Grubas w dwóch susach stanął przy nim i rzekł: — Tak, to my. Good day, messurs! Czy nie macie przypadkiem dobrego trunku? — Oto woda! — brzmiała odpowiedź nieznajomego, który wskazywał na strumyk. — Fie! Czy mniema pan, że zechcę zmoczyć się wewnątrz? Ani się śni wnukowi mego dziadka. Jeżeli nic lepszego nie macie, to możecie spokojnie wracać do domu, gdyż tak piękne ustronie nie jest odpowiedniem dla was miejscem! — Pan zaś uważa prerję za szynk? — No tak! Pieczenie latają koło nosa. Trzeba je tylko kłaść na ogień. — Panu, zdaje się, bardzo to dogadza! — Myślę! — roześmiał się Jemmy, gładząc się po brzuchu. — A czego pan ma zbyt wiele, tego zdaje się brak pańskiemu towarzyszowi. — Ponieważ dostaje tylko połowę wiktu. Mogę chyba nie dorzucać, że na tem nie traci jego uroda, gdyż zabrałem go ze sobą jako straszydło, aby odganiać od siebie niedźwiedzie i Indsmanów. Ale za pańskiem pozwoleniem, master... co pana właściwie sprowadziło ku tej pięknej wodzie? — Nic nas nie sprowadziło. Samiśmy znaleźli drogę. Towarzysze roześmieli się z tej odpowiedzi, którą uważali za nader dowcipną. Atoli gruby Jemmy rzekł całkiem poważnie: — Tak? Istotnie? Tegobym po panu nie przypuścił, gdyż twarz pańska nie wskazuje zgoła, abyś mógł bez pomocy znaleźć drogę. — A pańskie oblicze stwierdza, że nie zobaczyłbyś drogi nawet, gdyby ci nos do niej przytknięto. Jak dawno właściwie opuścił pan szkołę? — Nie byłem jeszcze w szkole, gdyż nie osiągnąłem wymaganej miary, ale spodziewam się od pana nauczyć tyle, że przynajmniej będę mógł powtórzyć tabliczkę mnożenia Zachodu. Czy chce sir być moim nauczycielem? — Nie mam czasu. Wogóle mam ważniejsze kłopoty na głowie, niż wpędzenie ludziom rozumu. — Tak! Cóżto za kłopoty? Obejrzał się i, udając, że dopiero teraz ujrzał Indjanina, zawołał: — Behold! Jeniec czerwonoskóry! Cofnął się jakgdyby przerażony. Mężczyźni roześmieli się, ten zaś, który dotychczas rozmawiał i który był zapewne przywódcą, rzekł: — Nie wpadaj w omdlenie, sir! Kto jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział takiego draba, tego może łatwo ogarnąć niebezpieczny strach. Tylko z biegiem czasu można się oswoić z takim widokiem. Zakładam się, że nie spotkał pan jeszcze w życiu Indsmana? — Widziałem już niektórych oswojonych, ale ten oto wydaje mi się dzikim. — Tak, nie zbliżaj się doń aby za bardzo! — Czy to takie straszne? Wszakże spętany... Chciał się zbliżyć do jeńca, ale herszt zastąpił drogę: — Wara od niego! On pana niech nie obchodzi! Poza tem muszę wreszcie zapytać, kim jesteś i czego chcesz. — Możecie się bezzwłocznie dowiedzieć. Mój przyjaciel nazywa się Kroners, a ja Pfefferkorn. My... — Pfefferkorn? Czy to nie jest nazwisko szwabskie? — Za pozwoleniem pańskiem, owszem. — A niech was licho! Nie znoszę ludzi z waszej zgrai! — To jest rzecz pańskiego gustu, który nic dobrego nie zakosztował. A co do zgrai, to proszę, nie mierz mnie według swej własnej miarki! Powiedział to tonem innym zgoła, niż dotychczas. Nieznajomy najeżył brwi i zapytał groźnie: — Co pan przez to rozumiał? — Prawdę. Nic ponadto. — Za kogo nas pan poczytuje? Wyciągnij nóż! Sam chwycił za nóż, który tkwił za pasem. Jemmy machnął pogardliwie ręką i odparł: — Pozostaw w spokoju swój knife, master! Nie przerazisz nas. Obszedł się pan ze mną po grubjańsku, nie powinieneś się zatem spodziewać, że cię opryskam wodą kolońską. Nic na to nie podołam, że się panu nie podobam, i ani myślę dla pańskich kaprysów ubierać się na tem odludziu we frak i rękawiczki. Tu nie stanowi strój, ale człowiek. Odpowiedziałem na pańskie pytanie, a teraz zkolei chcę wiedzieć, kim wy jesteście. Nieznajomi byli zdumieni pełnym godności tonem Małego. Wprawdzie niektórzy chwycili za noże, ale mężna postawa grubaska stropiła ich całkiem. Przywódca odpowiedział: — Nazywam się Brake, to wystarczy. Nazwisk ośmiu pozostałych i tak nie zdołacie zapamiętać. — Zapamiętać — owszem, ale skoro pan sądzi, że mogę ich nie znać, ma pan słuszność. Dość mi pańskiego nazwiska, bo kto spojrzy na pana, zmiejsca się domyśla, jakiego ducha dziećmi są pozostali. — Człowieku! Czy to obelga? — krzyknął Brake. — Czy chce pan, abyśmy chwycili za broń? — Nie radzę! Mamy dwadzieścia cztery strzały rewolwerowe i dostaniecie co najmniej połowę, zanim zdążycie skierować w nas swoje pałąki. Uważacie nas za nowicjuszów, ale mylicie się bardzo. Jeśli chcecie próbować — owszem, nie mamy nic przeciwko temu! Z błyskawiczną szybkością wyciągnął oba swoje rewolwery, a i Długi Davy nie pozwolił się ubiec. Skoro Brake sięgnął po swoją strzelbę, leżącą na ziemi, Jemmy ostrzegł: — Zostaw flintę na miejscu! Jeśli jej dotkniesz, zwąchasz się z moją kulą. Tak brzmi prawo prerji. Kto pierwszy spuści kurek, ten ma prawo, ten rozkazuje! Nieznajomi byli tak nieroztropni, że, widząc zbliżających się obcych, nie podnieśli broni. Teraz nie ważyli się jej dotknąć. — ’sdeath! — zaklął Brake. — Następujecie na nas tak, jakgdybyście chcieli nas wszystkich połknąć! — Ani nam to w głowie nie postało. Jesteście za mało dla nas apetyczni. Chcemy się tylko dowiedzieć, co wam wyrządził ten Indjanin. — Czy to was obchodzi? — Owszem. Jeśliście go schwytali bez powodu, ściągacie niebezpieczeństwo zemsty na każdego niewinnego białego. A więc, dlaczegoście go schwytali? — Ponieważ tak się nam podobało. Jest to czerwony hultaj. Dostateczny powód. — Ta odpowiedź wystarczy nam. Wiemy teraz, że ten człowiek nie dał powodu do wrogiego wystąpienia. Zresztą, zapytam też jego. — Zapytać? Jego? — roześmiał się szyderczo Brake i cała kompanja wtórowała śmiechem. — Nie rozumie ani słowa po angielsku i mimo dotkliwej chłosty nie odpowiedział nawet zgłoską. — Chłostaliście go! — zawołał Jemmy. — Czyście oszaleli? Chłostać Indjanina! Czy wiecie, że jest to obelga, którą można zmyć tylko krwią? — Chcielibyśmy zobaczyć, kiedy utoczy nam krwi. Jestem ciekaw, jak się do tego weźmie. — Pokaże wam, skoro będzie wolny, — Nigdy już nie będzie wolny. — Czy zamierzacie go zabić? — Co z nim zrobimy, niech pana o to głowa nie boli, zrozumiano! Należy tępić czerwonoskórych, gdziekolwiek się ich spotyka. Oto nasza odpowiedź. Jeśli zaś chcecie, zanim ulotnicie się stąd, rozmawiać z tym drabem — i owszem, nic nie mam przeciwko temu. Nie zrozumie was, wy zaś nie wyglądacie mi wcale na profesorów indiańskiego języka. Jestem bardzo ciekaw tej rozmowy. Jemmy wzruszył wzgardliwie plecami i zwrócił się do Indjanina. Chłopak leżał z półotwartemi oczami. Nie zdradzał ani spojrzeniem, ani miną, że przysłuchuje się rozmowie, że ją rozumie. Był bardzo młody. Miał, być może, jak określił grubas, lat osiemnaście. Nosił ciemne, proste włosy, nader długie. Nie zdobiła go odznaka plemienna. Twarz nie była pomalowana, a przedział na głowie nie był pokryty ochrą, ani cynobrem. Nosił koszulę myśliwską z miękkiej skóry i legginy ze skóry jeleniej z frendzlami w szwach. Pośród tych frendzli nie widać było włosu ludzkiego — znak oczywisty, że młodzieniec nie zabił jeszcze człowieka. Ozdobne mokasyny upiększył szczeciną morskiego jeża, jak to słusznie przypuszczał Jemmy. Na drugim brzegu, gdzie koń Indjanina stał już nad rzeką i chciwie pił wodę, leżał długi nóż myśliwski, a u siodła wisiał obciągnięty skórą grzechotnika kołczan i łuk, sporządzony z rogów górskich owiec, który zapewne wart był dwóch, czy trzech mustangów. To skromne uzbrojenie dowodziło pokojowych zamiarów Indjanina. Oblicze jeńca było kamienną maską. Indjanin jest zbyt dumny, aby wobec obcych, a tem bardziej wobec wrogów wyjawiać swoje uczucia. Rysy jeńca cechowała młodzieńcza miękkość. Wprawdzie występowały nieco naprzód jego policzkowe kości, ale to nie zakłócało proporcyj. Skoro Jemmy podszedł, Indjanin po raz pierwszy otworzył całkowicie oczy. Były czarne, błyszczały jak węgle. Spojrzały przyjaźnie na myśliwego. — Mój młody brat rozumie język białych twarzy? — zapytał Jemmy po angielsku. — Tak — odparł zapytany. — Skąd wie o tem mój starszy biały brat? — Poznałem z twojego spojrzenia, że zrozumiałeś naszą rozmowę. — Słyszałem, żeś przyjacielem czerwonych. Jestem twoim bratem. — Mój młody brat zechce powiedzieć, czy posiada imię? Podobne pytanie, wystosowane do starszego wiekiem Indjanina, jest ciężką obelgą, albowiem Indjanin, nie posiadający imienia, nie wyróżnił się jeszcze żadnym czynem i nie zalicza do wojowników. Atoli Jemmy mógł sobie pozwolić na to zapytanie ze względu na wiek jeńca, który jednakże odparł: — Czy mój dobry brat mniema, że jestem gnuśny? — Nie, ale jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody. — Biali nauczyli czerwonych młodo umierać. Niech mój brat otworzy mi koszulę i przekona się, że posiadam imię. Jemmy nachylił się nad Indjaninem i odchylił koszulę. Wyciągnął trzy czerwone zabarwione piórka wojennego orła. — Czy podobna? — krzyknął. — Wszak nie możesz być wodzem! — Nie — uśmiechnął się młodzieniec. — Wolno mi nosić pióra mah-sisz, ponieważ nazywam się Wohkadeh. Oba te słowa należą do narzecza Mandanów. Pierwsze oznacza wojennego orła, drugie jest nazwą skóry białego bawołu. Ponieważ zwierzęta owe należą do rzadkości, przeto upolowanie takiego bawołu u wielu plemion znaczy więcej, niż zabicie licznych wrogów, i nawet uprawnia do noszenia piór wojennego orła, mah-sisz. Młody Indjanin ubił białego bawołu i otrzymał imię Wohkadeh. W tem jeszcze nie było nic zadziwiającego. Jemmy i Davy zdumieli się dlatego, że słowa te należały do narzecza mandańskiego. Wszak Mandanowie uchodzą za wymarłych. Przeto Mały zapytał: — Do jakiego plemienia należy mój czerwony brat? — Jestem Numangkake, a zarazem Dakota. Mandanowie sami siebie nazywali Numangkake, a Dakota jest zbiorową nazwą wszystkich plemion Siouxów. — A zatem zostałeś wychowany przez Dakota? — Mój biały brat mówi słusznie. Bratem mojej matki był wielki wódz Mah-to-toh-pah. Imię jego wskazuje, że zabił cztery niedźwiedzie. Przyszli biali mężowie i przynieśli ospę. Moje całe plemię wymarło, prócz nielicznych, którzy, pragnąc towarzyszyć swoim braciom do Wiecznych Ostępów, rozjuszyli Siouxów i zostali przez nich zabici. Mój ojciec, mężny Wah-kihTarcza., został tylko ranny. Zmuszono go, aby stał się przybranym synem Siouxów. Wskutek tego jestem Dakota, lecz serce moje pamięta przodków, których Wielki Duch zawezwał do siebie. — Siouxowie przebywają obecnie po tamtej stronie gór. Czemu więc przybyłeś tutaj? — Nie wyruszyłem z owych gór, o których myśli mój brat, ale z wysokich gór zachodnich, z ważnem poselstwem do pewnego białego brata. — Czy mieszka gdzieś tutaj wpobliżu? — Tak. A skąd wie o tem mój biały brat? — Szedłem za twoim tropem i poznałem, że pędziłeś co koń wyskoczy, jak ktoś, kto zbliża się do celu. — Słusznie. Byłbym już teraz na miejscu. Lecz ci biali rzucili się za mną w pościg. Mój koń, wyczerpany, nie mógł przeskoczyć przez wodę. Runął na brzegu, przygniatając swoim ciężarem Wohkadeh, który zemdlał. Skoro się ocknął, był już spętany rzemieniami. — I dodał w języku Siouxów: — To są tchórze. Dziewięciu mężczyzn pęta nieprzytomnego chłopca! Gdybym mógł z nimi walczyć, miałbym ich skalpy. — Bili cię nawet? — Nie mów o tem, gdyż słowa te pachną krwią! Mój biały brat uwolni mnie z pęt, a wówczas Wohkadeh obejdzie się z nimi jak mężczyzna. Mówił to z taką pewnością, że gruby Jemmy zapytał z uśmiechem: — Czyż nie słyszałeś, że nie mogę im rozkazywać? — O, mój biały brat nie lęka się nawet setki podobnych ludzi! Każdy z nich jest wakon kaneh, starą kobietą. — Tak mniemasz? Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że się ich nie lękam? — Wohkadeh ma oczy otwarte. Słyszałem często rozmaite opowieści o dwóch znakomitych białych wojownikach, zwanych Davy-honskeh i Jemmy-petahtszehW narzeczu Siouxów: długi Davy i krótki Jemmy.. Poznałem was z powierzchowności i mowy. Biały myśliwy chciał odpowiedzieć, ale wyprzedził go Brake: — Stój, człowieku! Takeśmy się nie umawiali! Pozwoliłem rozmawiać z drabem, ale tylko po angielsku. Waszej niezrozumiałej mowy nie mogę ścierpieć. Kto wie, czy nie knujecie przeciwko nam jakiegoś planu. Zresztą, wystarczy, żeśmy się dowiedzieli, iż ten czerwony djabeł włada angielskim. Nie potrzebujemy was więcej i możecie wziąć nogi za pas i odejść, skąd przyszliście. A jeśli ociągać się będziecie, to ja wam przyprawię nogi! Spojrzenie Jemmy'ego strzeliło ku Davy'emu, ten zaś mrugnął okiem tak, aby nikt nie zauważył, prócz Grubasa. Długi zwrócił uwagę swego towarzysza na boczny zagajnik. Jemmy skierował spojrzenie w tym kierunku i zobaczył lufy dwóch dubeltówek, wystające z za gałęzi, tuż nad ziemią. A zatem leżeli tam dwaj jacyś ludzie. Ale jacy? Przyjaciele czy wrogowie? Beztroska Davy'ego uspokoiła go. Odpowiedział Brake'owi: — Chciałbym ujrzeć nogi, które pan nam przyprawi. Nie mam bynajmniej takiego powodu do szybkiej ucieczki, jak panowie. — Jak my? Przed kim mamy uciec? — Przed tym, czyją własnością wczoraj jeszcze były te oba rumaki. Zrozumiano? Mówiąc to, wskazał na dwa białe wałachy, które stały obok siebie. — Co? — zawołał Brake. — Za kogo nas pan uważa? Jesteśmy rzetelnymi prospektoramiPoszukiwacze złota.. Dążymy do Idaho, gdzie odkryto nowe kopalnie kruszcu. — A ponieważ brakowało wam do tej podróży koni, przemieniliście się w rzetelnych horse-pilfers''Koniokrady.. Nas nie oszukacie! — Człowieku, jeszcze słowo, a strzelę! Kupiliśmy i zapłacili za te wszystkie konie. — Gdzież-to, mój uczciwy master Brake? — W Omaha. — Tak. A tam nabyliście również zapas czerni do podków? Czemu oba gniadosze są tak świeże, jakgdyby dopiero co wyszły ze stajni? Czemu mają czernione podkowy, podczas gdy pozostałe konie są zmęczone i chodzą w zaniedbanych pantoflach? Powiadam wam, oba rumaki jeszcze wczoraj miały innych panów, a kradzież koni tu na Zachodzie jest karana stryczkiem. — Kłamco! Oszczerco! — ryczał Brake, nachylając się po broń. — Nie, on ma słuszność! — rozległ się głos z zagajnika. — Jesteście koniokradami i zostaniecie ukarani. Zastrzelimy ich, Marcinie! — Nie strzelać! — zawołał Długi Davy. — Bijcie kolbami! Niewarci waszych kul. Mówiąc to, uderzył kolbą Brake'a, który natychmiast przykrył się nogami, straciwszy przytomność. Z zagajnika wyskoczyły dwie postacie: dziarski chłopak i mężczyzna. Z podniesionemi kolbami rzucili się na wrzekomych prospektorów. Jemmy nachylił się i dwoma cięciami uwolnił Wohkadeh. Indjanin zerwał się na równe nogi, skoczył na jednego z wrogów, ujął za kark, powalił i cisnął na drugi brzeg, gdzie leżał jego nóż. Niktby się po nim nie spodziewał takiej siły. Skoczyć za swoją ofiarą, schwycić nóż prawą ręką, klęknąć na wrogu i uchwycić lewą ręką za czub — to było dziełem jednej chwili. — ''Help — help — for — God's sake — help! — ryczał przerażony biały. Wohkadeh podniósł nóż do śmiertelnego ciosu. Jego błyszczące oko spoczęło na wykrzywionej przerażeniem twarzy wroga — i ręka z nożem zwisła. — Czy lękasz się? — zapytał. — Tak. O przebaczenia, o łaski! — Powiedz, że jesteś psem! — Chętnie, bardzo chętnie! Jestem psem! — Żyj więc we własnej hańbie. Indjanin umiera odważnie i bez skargi, ty natomiast błagasz o zlitowanie. Wohkadeh nie może nosić skalpu psa. Biłeś mnie, zato należy mi się skóra twej czaszki, wszelako parszywy pies nie może obrazić czerwonego. Uciekaj! — Wohkadeh brzydzi się tobą! Kopnął go nogą. Niebawem biały znikł z oczu. Wszystko to odbyło się szybciej, niż można opowiedzieć. Brake leżał na ziemi, trzej inni przy nim. Pozostali czem prędzej umknęli, nie zabierając nawet ze sobą broni. Konie pobiegły za nimi. Oba gniadosze stały spokojnie i ocierały plecy o białych, którzy znienacka wyszli z zagajnika. — — Chłopiec — Marcin — mógł mieć niewiele ponad lat szesnaście, ale był nad wiek rozwinięty. Jasny odcień twarzy, blond włosy, szaro-niebieskie oczy świadczyły o germańskiem pochodzeniu. Głowę miał nieokrytą. Był ubrany w płótno błękitne. Za pasem sterczał nóż, którego rękojeść była wyszukanem dziełem sztuki indjańskiej, dubeltówka zaś, którą trzymał w ręku, wydawała się dlań zbyt ciężką. Policzki zabarwiły się wskutek walki rumieńcem, ale on sam pozostał tak spokojny, jakgdyby nic niezwykłego się nie zdarzyło. Można było sądzić, że tego rodzaju sceny są dlań rzeczą powszednią. Szczególnym wyglądem był obdarzony jego towarzysz, mały, wątły człowiek, o twarzy, pozbawionej zarostu. Nosił indjańskie obuwie i spodnie skórzane, a do tego ciemnobłękitny frak o bufiastych rękawach, o błyszczących mosiężnych guzikach. Ten przyodziewek pochodził zapewne z czasów praprzodków. Wówczas to wyrabiano takie sukno, które miało starczyć na wieki.. Wprawdzie frak był wypłowiały i atramentem zabarwiony na szwach, ale nie widać było ani jednej dziurki. Takie stare szatki spotyka się na far West dosyć często. Na głowie nosił kolosalny czarny kapelusz, zwany „Amazonką,“ ozdobiony wielkiem żółtem fałszywem piórem strusiem. Przed laty należał ten pyszny kapelusz do jakiejś lady ze Wschodu, przypadek filuterny zapędził go na Daleki Zachód. Ponieważ niezwykle obszerne kresy chroniły przed deszczem i spiekotą, przeto obecny posiadacz nie zawahał się go umieścić na głowie. Broń nieznajomego składała się ze strzelby i noża. Nie nosił nawet pasa, co świadczyło, że nie wybrał się na dalekie łowy. Chodził po tem bezkrwawem pobojowisku i przyglądał się kilku przedmiotom, pozostawionym przez wrogów, ogarniętych paniką. Utykał przytem na lewą nogę — Wohkadeh pierwszy zwrócił na to uwagę. Podszedł doń, położył rękę na ramieniu i zapytał: — Czy mój starszy brat jest myśliwym, którego biali nazywają Hobble-Frankiem? Mały jegomość, nieco zaskoczony, kiwnął głową i potwierdził po angielsku. Wówczas Indjanin wskazał na chłopca i zapytał: — A ten jest Marcin Baumann, syn słynnego Matopoki? Mato-poka w żargonie narzecza Siouxów i Utahów oznacza myśliwego polującego na niedźwiedzie. — Tak — odparł zapytany. — A więc to was szukam. — Nas? Czy może chcesz co kupić? Mamy store i handlujemy wszystkiem, czego potrzebuje myśliwy. — Nie. Przybywam do was z poselstwem. — Od kogo? Indjanin obejrzał się dokoła badawczo, poczem odparł: — Tu nie jest miejsce odpowiednie. Wszak wasz wigwam znajduje się wpobliżu nad rzeką? — Możemy tam być za godzinę. — A więc jedźmy! Skoro usiądziemy u waszego ogniska, powiem, co mam powiedzieć. Chodźmy! Przeskoczył przez wodę, przeprawił swego konia, dosyć już wypoczętego i jako tako gotowego do drogi, dosiadł i pojechał, nie oglądając się nawet, czy pozostali mu towarzyszą. — Ten się szybko decyduje! — orzekł Hobble-Frank. — Czyż ma wyciąć perorę dłuższą i cieńszą, niż ja? — roześmiał się Długi Davy. — Taki czerwonoskóry wie dobrze, co czyni. Radzę wam jechać za nim w te pędy. — A wy? Co wy będziecie robić? — Jedziemy z wami. Skoro wasz pałac znajduje się tak blisko, byłoby z waszej strony nikczemną niegrzecznością nie zaprosić nas na łyk i na dwa kąski. Ponieważ posiadacie kram, więc damy wam utargować kilka dolarów. — Tak. A więc macie przy sobie kilka dolarów? — zapytał mały tonem, który świadczył, że nie uważa bynajmniej obu myśliwych za miljonerów. — Nad tem będzie się pan zastanawiał, kiedy zechcę coś kupić. Zrozumiano? — Hm, tak, oczywiście. Ale jeśli stąd odejdziemy, to co się stanie z owymi łotrami, którzy nam skradli konie. Czy przynajmniej ich przywódcy Brake'owi nie zostawimy upominku jakiegoś, aby mu przypominał nas powszeczasy? — Nie. Pozwól im uciekać, człowieku. Są to tchórzliwe złodziejaszki, które drapną przed nożem. Żaden to honor dla was zajmować się dłużej taką kanalją. Wszak odzyskaliście wierzchowce. Na tem koniec i basta! — Mógł pan Brake'a lepiej zażyć, waląc kułakiem. Łajdak stracił tylko przytomność. — Oszczędzałem go umyślnie. Nie jest to rzeczą przyjemną zakatrupić człowieka, którego można w inny sposób unieszkodliwić. — No, ma pan słuszność. A zatem chodźmy do waszych koni! — Jakto? Wiecie, gdzie są nasze konie? — Oczywiście. Musielibyśmy być nader kiepskimi westmanami, gdybyśmy porządnie nie zbadali miejscowości, zanim wam się ukazaliśmy. Dosiadł jednego z odzyskanych rumaków. Jego młody towarzysz skoczył na drugiego. Obaj skierowali się ku miejscu w krzewinie, gdzie Jemmy i Davy zaszyli swoje wierzchowce. Niebawem pojechali wszyscy wślad za Indjaninem, który wyprzedzał ich wciąż, jakgdyby dokładnie znał drogę do celu. Hobble-Frank jechał obok grubego Jemmy, w którym sobie, jak widać, upodobał. — Czy chciałby mi pan powiedzieć, master, czego szukacie w tych stronach? — zagadnął grubasa. — Chcieliśmy udać się w góry Montana, gdzie łowy lepsze, niż po tej stronie. Tam spotyka się jeszcze rozumnych westmanów i myśliwych, którzy polują dla polowania. Tu zaś poprostu ubija się zwierzynę. Odświętne strzelby srożą się pośród biednych bawołów, które ubija się tysiącami tylko z tego powodu, że ich skóry lepiej się nadają do rzemieni, niż zwykła skóra bydlęca. To grzech i hańba! Nie? — Święte słowa, master. Dawniej było inaczej. Wówczas było: mąż przeciwko mężowi, to znaczy, że myśliwy stawiał mężnie czoło bestji, aby, narażając życie, zdobyć mięso, którego potrzebował. Teraz zaś polowanie jest zwyczajnem, mociumdzieju, morderstwem z zasadzki, a myśliwi starej daty i próby wymierają powoli. Ludzi waszego pokroju jest coraz mniej. Wprawdzie wiele pieniędzy wam nie skredytuję, ale zawszećto, trzeba przyznać, wasze nazwiska brzmią dobrze. — Czy zna pan nasze nazwiska? — Sądzę. — Skąd? — Wohkadeh wymienił je, kiedy wraz z Marcinem leżałem w krzakach i podsłuchiwałem. Właściwie mówiąc, nie ma pan postaci odpowiedniej dla westmana. Takie biodra bardziej przystoją młynarzowi, lub piekarzowi niemieckiemu, lecz... — Co? — wtrącił grubas szybko. — Mówi pan o Niemczech? Czy zna pan ten kraj? — No, czy znam? Jestem Niemcem z krwi kości! — A ja z duszy i ciała! — Czy to prawda? — zapytał Frank, osadzając konia na miejscu. — No, mogłem sobie odrazu pomyśleć. Niema na świecie Yankee pańskiego obwodu. Cieszę się po królewsku ze spotkania ziomka. Podaj mi rękę, człowieku! Witam pana serdecznie! Uścisnęli sobie ręce aż do bólu. Grubas rzekł: — Rozpędż-no pan swego konia. Przecież nie możemy tutaj zostać. Jak dawno przebywa pan w Stanach Zjednoczonych? — Przeszło dziesięć lat. — Zapewne zapomniał pan niemieckiego języka? Obaj rozmawiali dotychczas po angielsku. Frank podniósł się w siodle i odparł urażonym głosem po niemiecku: — Ja? Zapomniałem swej mowy? Akurat trafił pan w sedno! Juścić jestem Niemcem, i Niemcem pozostanę. Czy wie pan, gdzie swego czasu stała moja kołyska? — Nie. Nie byłem przy tem obecny. — A jakże! Musi pan z mojej wymowy wnioskować, że wywodzę się z kraju, gdzie rozmawia się najczystszą niemczyzną. — Tak? Cóżto za miejscowość? — Dyć to Saksonja. Rozumie pan? Rozmawiałem już z niejednym Niemcem, ale nigdy go tak dobrze nie rozumiałem, ino jak pochodził z Saksonji. Saksonja to serce Niemiec. Drezno jest klasyczne, Elba jest klasyczna, Lipsk jest klasyczny i Saska Szwajcarja tak samo. Najpiękniejszą i najczystszą niemczyznę słyszy się jednak na terenie między Pirną a Miśnią, i właśnie między temi dwoma miasteczkami ujrzałem po raz pierwszy światło świata. A potem, później, zacząłem w tej samej miejscowości moją indywidualną kolej życia. Byłem zasię pomocnikiem leśniczego w Moritzburgu, który jest znamienitem królewskiem miastem myśliwskiem z bardzo słynną galerją obrazów i wielką sadzawką na karpie. Moim najlepszym druhem był tameczny nauczyciel, z którym co wieczór rżnąłem w sześćdziesiąt sześć, a potem gwarzyłem o wszelakich sztukach i naukach. Tam-ci przyswoiłem wielce osobliwe ogólne wykształcenie. A może pan wątpi? Stroisz pan taką zakazaną minę! — Nie mogę się o to kłócić, aczkolwiek niegdyś byłem gimnazistą i deklinowałem nawet mensa. Mały człowieczek obrzucił go drwiącem spojrzeniem i rzekł: — Deklinował pan mensa? Zapewne się pan przemówił? — Nie. — No, to nietęgo było z pańskiem gimnazjum! Nie mówi się deklinowałem, tylko deklamowałem, a także nie mensa, tylko pensa. Deklamował pan swoje pensa, być może Przekleństwo śpiewaka Hufelanda, lub Wolnego Strzelca pani Marji Tkacz. Ale z tego powodu nie będziemy się kłócić. Każdy się uczył, jak mógł, — nie więcej — i skoro widzę Niemca, cieszę się bardzo, nawet jeśli nie jest tak rozsądnym chłopcem, a nawet jeśli nie jest Sasem. A zatem jak się mamy? Czy będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi? — Rozumie się — roześmiał się Grubas. — Zawsze słyszałem, że Sasi są nader miłymi ludźmi. Ale czemu opuścił pan swoją ojczyznę? — Właśnie z powodu sztuki i nauki. — Jakto? — To się odbyło zwyczajnie i w sposób następujący. Rozmawialiśmy o polityce i historji świata wieczorem w gospodzie. Było nas trzech: ja, nocny stróż i służący. Nauczyciel siedział przy drugim stole wraz ze znakomitymi obywatelami. Będąc zawsze nader przystępnym człowiekiem, przysiadłem się do maluczkich, których bardzo tem uszczęśliwiłem. Przy historji świata napomknęli o starym papie Wranglu i o tem, że zwykł używać czasownika „nasamprzód“ ni w pięć ni w dziewięć. Przy tej okazji obaj hultaje zaczęli się ze mną sprzeczać co do prawdziwej wymowy tego słowa. Każdy miał inne zapatrywania. Gadałem, że mówi się najsamprzód, służący, że najprzód, stróż nocny zaś, że na wyprzodki. Wpadałem w gniew coraz zawziętszy, ale jako wykształcony urzędnik i objektywny obywatel państwa uważałem, że muszę zapanować nad swojem samoprzezwyciężeniem, i zwróciłem się do swego przyjaciela, nauczyciela. Naturalnie, że ja miałem rację, ale on musiał być w złym nastroju, albo chciał okazać swoją edukację, dość, że krótko i węzłowato powiedział, że żaden z nas nie ma racji. Twierdził, że mówi się nasamprzód. Nie chcę nikomu kaleczyć jego dialektu, ale znaj mores dla mego, zwłaszcza że jest słuszny! Ale tego nie rozumiał stróż nocny. Twierdził, że nie mówię dobrze, — wobec czego postąpiłem tak, jakby postąpił na mojem miejscu każdy rzetelny koneser języka. Rzuciłem mu w głowę, mociumdzieju, swoją obrażoną godność, a wraz z nią kufel piwa. Teraz znowu rozegrały się różne sceny bez kulisów i skończyło się na tem, że zostałem postawiony w stan oskarżenia z powodu zakłócenia publicznego niepokoju i obrażenia premedytacji ciała. Miałem być ukarany i dymisjonowany. Mogłem się pogodzić jeszcze z ukaraniem i dymisją, ale że traciłem miejsce, tego już było za wiele. Tego nie mogłem obwinąć w bawełnę! Skoro odbyłem karę i otrzymałam dymisję, podniosłem się i odszedłem precz. A ponieważ wyszystko co robię, robię już porządnie, więc wyruszyłem wprost do Ameryki. Juścić, mociumdzieju, tylko stary Wrangel winien jest, że pan mnie tu spotkał! — Jestem Wranglowi za to bardzo wdzięczny, gdyż podoba mi się pan, jak się patrzy, — zapewnił Grubas, kiwając przyjaźnie głową. — Tak? Czy to prawda? Mo, ja także odczułem odrazu dla pana rodzaj sekretnej przychylności, i to nie bez powodu. Po pierwsze nie jest pan żadnym draniem, po drugie i ja nim nie jestem, i tak oto możemy po trzecie być zupełnie dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Pomogliśmy już sobie raz jeden, a więc gotowy związek, który nas złączy. Zechce pan łaskawie zwrócić uwagę, że stale wyrażam się górnolotnie, i z tego możesz wnieść, że nie okażę się niegodnym pańskich przyjaznych uczuć. Sas jest zawsze nobliwy i gdyby mnie dzisiaj jeszcze zechciał oskalpować Indjanin, powiedziałbym tylko: — Proszę, niech się pan łaskawie nie fatyguje. Oto ma pan fryzurę mego skalpu. Jemmy wtrącił ze śmiechem: — Gdyby czerwonoskóry chciał być równie grzeczny, to musiałby panu zostawić skórę na czaszce. Ale, aby nie zapomnieć, czy pański towarzysz jest istotnie synem słynnego tępiciela niedźwiedzi, Baumanna? — Tak. Baumann jest moim wspólnikiem, a syn jego, Marcin, nazywa mnie wujem, mimo że byłem jedynakiem u swoich rodziców i mimo że nigdy nie byłem żonaty. Spotkaliśmy się w St. Louis za owych czasów, kiedy gorączka złota ściągnęła diggerówProspektorzy. na czarne wzgórza. Uciułaliśmy sumkę i postanowili założyć sklep. To było intratniejsze, niż kopanie złota. Interes się powiódł. Ja przejąłem sklep, Baumann zaś szedł na łowy, aby zdobyć coś dla gęby. Ale później okazało się, ża tutaj niema żadnego złota. Diggerowie opuścili te strony i oto zostaliśmy sami z zapasami, których nie sprzedaliśmy, ponieważ nie dostalibyśmy za nie złamanego szeląga. Tylko od czasu do czasu kupowali cośniecoś myśliwi, którzy przypadkowo natrafili na nasz sklep. Ostatni interes ubiliśmy przed dwoma tygodniami. Odwiedziło nas małe towarzystwo, które namawiało mego wspólnika, aby ich zaprowadził do Yellowstone, gdzie podobno znaleziono diamenty, byli to bowiem szlifierzy. Baumann i owszem, zgodził się, wytargował sobie tęgie honorarjum, sprzedał znaczną ilość amunicji oraz innych rzeczy — i poszli. Teraz więc zostałem sam z jego synem i starym negrem, którego zabraliśmy z St. Louis, — sam jeden w strażnicy. — Yellowstone-river jest nader niebezpieczną miejscowością. — Już nie teraz. — Mniema pan? Tak, od czasu jak zostały odkryte tamtejsze cuda, kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych wysłał mnóstwo mierniczych ekspedycyj — przeznaczono tę miejscowość na Park Narodowy. Ale Indjanie kpią sobie z tego. Na tych obszarach harcują teraz Indjanie Węże. — Zakopali topór wojenny. — Słyszałem, że niedawno odkopali go ponownie. Pańskiemu przyjacielowi na pewno grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Dodajmy do tego gońca, który do pana przybył. Nie oczekuję nic dobrego. — Ten Indjanin jest Siouxem. — Ale ociągał się ze zdaniem swojego poselstwa. To nie jest dobry znak. Radosną wiadomość udziela się odrazu. Zresztą powiedział, że przybywa z Yellowstone. — A więc szybko doń pośpieszę! Spiął konia, aby doścignąć Wohkadeha, ten zaś, skoro tylko to zauważył, ściągnął wodze i puścił konia w cwał. Hobble-Frank, nie chcąc puścić się w wyścig, musiał zrezygnować z natychmiastowej rozmowy z posłem. Tymczasem syn pogromcy niedźwiedzi zbliżył się do Długiego Davy, który chciał zasięgnąć wiadomości o jego ojcu. Otrzymał je, ale dosyć skąpo. Chłopak był powściągliwy w mowie. Wreszcie strumień skręcił za wyżynę, na której zobaczyli strażnicę. Położenie nadawało jej charakter fortecy, w której wyśmienicie można było się bronić przed napadem wrogów. Wyżyna spadała tak stromo z trzech stron, że niepodobna było się wspiąć na nią. Czwarte zbocze opatrzono podwójnem ogrodzeniem. Na dole rozciągały się pola maisuKukurydza (franc.) i tytoniu. Wpobliżu skubały trawę dwa konie. Marcin wskazał na wierzchowce i rzekł: — Stąd skradli nam te łotry konie pod naszą nieobecność. Ale gdzie mógł się podziać Bob, nasz murzyn? Wsadził dwa palce do ust i gwizdnął przeraźliwie. Czarna głowa ukazała się w polu. Z poza szerokich warg wyglądały dwa rzędy zębów, któremi mógłby się chełpić każdy jaguar. Następnie ukazała się cała herkulesowa postać murzyna. Trzymał ciężką, krzepką maczugę. Rzekł ze śmiechem: — Bob się schować i uważać. Kiedy łobuzy przyjść i chcieć ukraść jeszcze dwa konie, wówczas ich tą grubą palą po głowie bić. Kołysał maczugą lekko, jakgdyby to była trzcinka. Indjanin nie zwracał nań uwagi. Wyminął murzyna, wjechał po dostępnej skarpie, zeskoczył z grzbietu końskiego i skoczył przez ogrodzenie. — Co za grubjanin być ten redman — złościł się murzyn. — Przejechać koło masser Bob i nie powiedzieć: — Good day! — Skoczyć przez płot i nie czekać, aż massa Marcin mu pozwolić wejść. Masser Bob zrobić go uprzejmy! Poczciwy murzyn sam sobie nadawał tytuł masser Bob, czyli master lub pan Robert. Był wolnym człowiekiem i czuł się bardzo dotknięty obcesowem obejściem Indjanina. — Nie obrażaj go! — ostrzegł Marcin. — To nasz przyjaciel. — To inna być rzecz. Jeśli redman być przyjaciel massy, to być także przyjaciel masser Boba. Massa mieć znów konie? Zabić łobuzy? — Nie. Zwiali. Otwórz furtkę! Bob wspiął się na górę długiemi krokami i lekko trącił obie połowy ciężkich wrót, jakgdyby były z papieru. Poczem jeźdźcy wjechali do strażnicy. — — ----